1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly to a lamp for a vehicle capable of forming predetermined repeated images through a signal lamp provided in an outside mirror for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles are equipped with lamps or lights for illuminating purpose (e.g., headlamps and fog lamps) or signaling purpose (e.g., turn signal lamps, tail lamps, brake lamps, and side marker lamps). Halogen lamps or high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps have been used as light sources. In recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been increasingly used as light sources for vehicle lamps or lights for many reasons. For example, as LEDs have a similar color temperature to that of sunlight, i.e., a color temperature of about 5,500 K, they are known to cause less fatigue to the human eyes than other light sources. In addition, as LEDs can be miniaturized, they can improve the degree of freedom of the design of vehicle lamps or lights. Moreover, as LEDs have semi-permanent lifetime, they are highly economical. Consumers consider not only the functional aspects (such as securing a clear view for safety driving) but also the aesthetic aspects of vehicle lamps or lights in deciding which vehicle to buy.
There continues to be a need for further innovation in vehicle lamps that can satisfy functional aspects and aesthetic aspects.